


Sweet Awakening

by SenseiNuyuki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiNuyuki/pseuds/SenseiNuyuki





	Sweet Awakening

Phil looked at the sleeping Dan next to him. How could a normal person be so beautiful to him? Dan shifted in his sleep, now facing away from him. Phil put an arm around Dans waist and pulled him close. His beautiful brown hair smelled so incredibly good! (Dan had used Phil's girly Cranberry Shampoo)  
Phil covered Dans neck with thousands of little kisses until he woke up. "Good morning." Phil whispered in Dans ear. "What time is it? " Dan asked sleepy while turning around to Phil. Phil grinned "I have no idea."  
For Dan Phils smile was brighter than the sun and that thing he always does with his tongue was incredibly cute and would kill Dan some day.  
"We have for no plans today.... We could just stay in bed the whole day." Dan sighted happily. "That sounds comfy." Dan smiled, had his eyes closed and his head rested on Phils chest. "Hey Phil."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
Phil pressed a soft kiss on Dans head. "I know... I love you too. I love you so much Dan."  
Suddenly Dans grins became wider. "Do you know what I love even more?" "What? " Phil asked confused.  
Dan had to laugh. Phil could still sometimes be so naive. Dan turned his head and looked Phil straight in the eye. His grin became wider and he started tugging at Phils Pijamapants.  
"Dan!" Phil cried out, his face flushed bright red, however, he still raised his hip, so that Dan could pull them off.  
"Good boy." Dan brings out between kisses he places on Phils belly and chest. Phils skin got covered in goosebumps and a quiet morn escaped his lips.  
Then the doorbell ran.  
Dan rolled his eyes and got up. Phil sighted. "Did I really just become cock blocked from the Postman?"  
After a short time Dan came back. He jumped on the bed, a package in the hand. "Finally, Mario Kart 8 has arrived!", he shouted excited, "let's- "  
"No!"  
"Hey! Why?"  
"You can't just leave me here like this.... You have to earn your Mario Kart first!" Phil winked at Dan and took the packet from his hand.  
"Aww, poor little Phil." Dans cricked grin returned while he crept back between Phils legs. "Well if you are so bossy today... What do you wish me to do?"  
"Turn around", Phil ordered , "I want to fuck you."

Dan lay, heavily breathing, on his belly and Phil on top of him. It was nice to feel the pressure of his weight and his warmth on his body. Phil rolled of Dan, now laying on his back beside Dan. The younger one looked over at him, a tear dripping from his eye.  
“Oh no! Dan what's wrong? Have I hurt you!? Phil asked anxiously. Placing a hand concerned on Dans cheek and wiped the tear away.  
“No, don't worry Phil”, Dan smiled, however, further tears streamed down his face “it's just… I have only just realized…”, Dan flushed and placed his head on Phils chest, “...that even our hearts beat in the same rhythm. And that makes me so incredibly happy! Oh God Phil I love you so much! I love you so fucking much!” “Dan…” Phil couldn't say more, he too burst into tears and pulled Dan close to kiss him. After a few minutes they separated and Phil could finish his sentence: “You should be called Amazing Dan! You are the cutest and best boyfriend in the whole world. No. In all universes I know! I love you Dan! I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
After a while just laying there just listening to each others breathing, a quiet whisper came from Dan: “Can we play Mario Kart now? Please!”


End file.
